


Null & Void

by Cheyalinn_of_Tafth



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: College student Ash, Fake Marriage, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Immigrant Eiji, M/M, Marriage, Marriage of Convenience, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 23:46:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16464614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheyalinn_of_Tafth/pseuds/Cheyalinn_of_Tafth
Summary: In need of a green card, Eiji makes a deal with a stranger. But he never expected to find himself in front of the altar.





	Null & Void

**Author's Note:**

> hi guys, cheya here!!
> 
> this one was supposed to be just a small prompt for my flufftober, but it turned into this so i thought id be cool to post it as a separate one shot
> 
> abt this prompt, here in the philippines (idk if its also done elsewhere) ppl tend to marry in order to get a green card faster compared to other means. its like a marriage of convenience of some sort?? i decided that it can be a really cute asheiji prompt which brought us here haha
> 
> pls enjoy!!

The doors of the cafe opened, and Eiji couldn’t help but look at the entrance. Two men entered. One of them is Max, Ibe’s friend. And the handsome blonde must be…

 

He fidgeted with the hem of his shirt. Ibe placed a hand on his shoulder, “It’s going to be fine, Eiji. You said you need this, right?”

 

Eiji nodded as the men approached their table. Ibe stood up and clapped Max at the back, “Been a while, Shunichi!”

 

“That indeed,” Ibe replied to Max, sitting back down. He turned to Eiji. “This is Eiji Okumura. He’s the… well, he’s the one we’re helping.”

 

Eiji offered his hand, Max shook it with a bright smile as he and the blond sat around the table across Ibe and Eiji. Max then gestured to his companion, “Ibe, Eiji, this is Ash Callenreese. He’s the willing party to help.”

 

Ash then looked at the older men, “I’d like to talk to my ‘client’ in private, please.”

 

“Oh!” Max said, smiling as he stood up again. “That’s fine. It’s between you two, anyway.” He looked at Ibe who stood up as well, “Let’s go, Shunichi! I can recommed you a good shop for vintage cameras…”

 

They walked out of the cafe in record time. Eiji turned to the blonde man in front of him, “Uh…”

 

He smirked, “Hey, don’t go all shy on me now. We’re going to get married soon, if this talk goes pretty well.”

 

Eiji nodded, steeling himself. He cleared his throat, “So, what are your terms, Mr. Callenreese?”

 

“I just told you,” Ash smiled. “We’re gonna get married. Might as well skip the formalities, right, Eiji?”

 

“Right, then, Ash. What are your terms, then?”

 

Ash hummed, “I’d like to ask you some questions first. I don’t think Max has briefed me about this enough.”

 

“That’s okay,” replied Eiji.

 

“Good. So, why do you need a green card anyway? So much that you’re willing to marry someone for it?”

 

“I really would like to work here, as a citizen. Gives me the opportunities I’d like to have. My family’s back in Japan, but they’re too supportive of this the moment I told them. So, here I am.”

 

“Okay. Are you familiar of how to get a green card through marriage?”

 

“Uh…”

 

Ash placed a hand on top of Eiji’s on the table, “Let’s get married first.”

 

“B-but…”

 

Ash leaned back, but not before squeezing Eiji’s hand and pulling away. “Then, we’re going through a series of interviews. That’s a bit tricky, we have to appear in love with each other, and know enough about each other. They can ask personal questions. Like, how we met, our favorite stuff, things like that. We would have convince that they should let you go through the remainder of the process.

Eiji nodded, “I understand.”

 

“Here comes the difficult part. Agents conduct random interviews and ‘checking up’ throughout the course of the marriage. They just… show up on your door to find out if there’s anything funny happening. If we’re faking it.”

 

“Oh.”

 

“This process goes on for two years, Eiji.” Ash grimaced, “Are you ready for that? Living with a complete stranger like me for two years?”

 

“What about you, Ash? Would you be okay with that?”

 

The blonde shrugged, “If the terms are right. Then, after you get your green card, we can file for a divorce. That’s it.”

 

“Alright,” said Eiji. “Ash, have you--have you done this before?”

 

Ash laughed, “You’re asking if I was married before I turned eighteen?”

 

“What! You’re just…”

 

“I just turned legal, Eiji. I’m a marriage virgin. Well, all kinds of virgin if you’d like to know about it. Can be useful later, you know?” Ash laughed, “You’d be my first, Eiji.”

 

Eiji felt his cheeks burn, “You’ll be… mine, too.”

 

“Alright, so you want to know why I’m about to say yes to this?”

 

“Right,” Eiji replied. “What are your terms, Ash?”

 

“I’m still in college, but on a scholarship, so you won’t have to worry about that. I just need a place to say, and my brother’s hospital bills.”

 

“Your brother?”

 

“He’s been hospitalized. I need help with the finances. A college student can only earn so much, anyway. I guess we kind of need each other’s help.”

 

“Are you… sure? That’s all?”

 

Ash nodded, “That’s all.” He offered a hand to Eiji. When the Japanese held Ash’s, the American pulled it towards him, kissing his knuckles. He smiled, “You just found yourself a husband.”

 

* * *

 

The ceremony was simple. With just Max, his wife Jessica and their son Michael, and Ibe as witnesses. They were both wearing white crisp long-sleeved button-ups and slacks. Ash was smiling as he placed the ring on Eiji’s finger, making Eiji’s stomach do flips. He couldn’t deny how handsome Ash is.

 

When it was his turn to put the ring on Ash, his hand was trembling. Once the ring was in place, the minister resumed reciting, until he got to the part that he said that they can kiss.

 

Ash was still smiling as he cupped Eiji’s cheek, fingers playing at the ends of his dark hair. He leaned in until their lips met. It was just a peck, and before Eiji can even register the warm softness, Ash already straightened up.

 

The small group they have gathered were clapping.

 

* * *

 

“Please take a sir, Mr. and… Mr. Okumura.” The interviewer was smiling at them as they sit.

 

Ash was holding Eiji’s hand as they sat on the couch in front of him, smiling. Eiji felt nerves creeping up to him. This interview would decide everything. If they would find out their arrangement and they were married under false pretenses, then the marriage will be all for nothing.

 

“So, Ash and Eiji?”

 

When they both nodded, the interviewer smiled at them again. Ash’s hand squeezed his, and Eiji felt his heart calm down a bit. He concentrated on the warmth and the comfort in their joint hands.

 

“Do you call each other any pet names?”

 

Eiji was about to answer that they don’t, when Ash chuckled. “Well. The thing is, we’re from different sides of the globe. And we had this habit of calling each other by where we came from. I call Eiji as ‘my Japanese honey’ or my ‘Japanese klutz’.”

 

Eiji finally caught on what he was supposed to do. So, he jabbed at Ash’s side, “Klutz? Me? But you’re the sensitive American and the idiot American.”

 

“Idiot? Are you sure about that, Japanese bubble brain?”

 

The interviewer laughed, “Alright. So, it seems like Ash became of legal age as of recently. And Eiji, you came here to Japan recently, too. Assuming that the both of you had just met this year, I was wondering if the both of you had rushed into marriage.”

 

“That’s…” Eiji started to speak, trying to spin lies from the top of his head. “That’s because we were internet friends. He came across my social media sites where I had this habit of posting the photos I took.”

 

Ash turned to him and winked, “Yeah. I was really amazed. I kept on liking his photos on Instagram. Then one day…”

 

“One day I gave him a shoutout, thanking him for the support. Well, I guess, it started from there.”

 

“I coudn’t help it,” Ash continued. “I kept on commenting on his posts.”

 

“I just had to give him a private message in order to thank him. Then, this American started to ask me about films. Even gave me a lecture on the chemicals used. It really helped me too, when it comes to developing.”

 

“And this Japanese… well he taught me how to take good shots. Really made my image posts online very aesthetically pleasing. It’s a blessing,” Ash laughed.

 

“Then?” The interviewer asked.

 

“Then we started talking more and more,” said Eiji. “Months passed then we started to video call…” He looked at the interviewer shyly, “Do you need all the details?”

 

“It’s fine. So, how long have you been online friends?”

 

“More than a year,” responded Ash. “Then I expressed interest in dating him. Even if we were miles apart. That just how love works, right?”

 

“And how did the topic of marriage got into your plans?”

 

“Actually,” Ash said, smiling at Eiji. “It wasn’t one of our immediate plans. But then, we had this one huge fight… It was really horrible…”

 

Eiji looked at Ash, trying to figure out where he was getting at. “Ash? Are you… sure this is the right time to remember that?”

 

“Well, we have to humor our interviewer here. Plus, we got over it and bounced back stronger, right?”

 

Ash then wrapped his arm around Eiji’s shoulders, pulling him closer. In response, Eiji leaned his head on Ash’s arm.

 

“Anyway,” continued the blonde. “What I was saying is that, we almost broke up. Because we were so far away, living in different countries. We got our own worlds. This caused us distress over the future.”

 

Ash sighed, “We only have the internet to hold on to, to bridge us together. We fought because, I needed something stronger. I wasn’t… contented anymore with our set-up. I wanted to be with Eiji… so, I proposed to him. And then he got an opportunity here. It was the sign we were waiting for.”

 

He raised his hand where the gold ring glinted on his finger, “Now, I have this to hold on to.”

 

“But you are still going to school, right, Ash? Still a college student. Are you sure about what you’re getting into?”

 

Ash nodded, “Sue me for saying that I was swayed by my feelings, but I have never been more sure.”

 

“And Eiji? You’re two years older than Ash, just started your career. Will the both of you be able to survive financially?”

 

“I think being able to survive financially is something all newlyweds face, right?” Eiji smiled. “But, I believe that we should be able to start somewhere, even though small.”

 

“Then I guess I should wish the both of you the best of luck,” the interviewer stood up. Both Eiji and Ash shook his hand.

 

“We’ll be in touch soon. You should enjoy your honeymoon.”

 

“Thank you,” said Ash. Eiji smiled sweetly at the interviewer before stepping out of his office.

 

Ash’s grip on his shoulder tightened as he leaned down to kiss Eiji’s head, “Good job, my dear husband. We’re one step ahead.”

 

For indescribable reasons, Eiji’s stomach did weird flips hearing the word ‘husband’.

 

* * *

 

The first three months went on smoothly.

 

Eiji got a good place for them along fifth avenue, near enough to the public library where Ash usually stayed to study. They sleep in separate rooms, but they started a routine of eating breakfast together. Made by the one who woke up first, but it’s usually Eiji as he lets Ash catch up with his projects and assignments.

 

Eiji met some of Ash’s friends, like Shorter and Sing. They sometimes hang out in their place. Eiji liked it, hearing idle chatter as he worked in his dark room to develop his photos.

 

They were able to manage living around each other. They weren’t there yet when it comes to closeness, but they’re on their way. 

 

Ash made it a point to tease him with all the husband jokes he can think of, especially whenever others are around. Eiji usually retorts back.

 

“Hubby, please cook us some weiners? I like mine big,” Ash moaned from the couch. Sing and Shorter snickered.

 

Eiji rolled his eyes, took the frozen weiners from the freezer, then waved the bag in their direction. “This one? Why? I already have mine for the taking.”

 

With this, Shorter barked out a laugh. Sing tried to hold his. But Ash huffed, “But I wasn't satisfied last time.”

 

The boys laughing wheezed some more. Eiji caught Ash’s eyes, smiling at each other.

 

* * *

 

The sixth month rolled by, and there was a knock on the door.

 

Ash opened it with a yawn. By the looks of it, it was an agent sent to ‘check up’ on them. He doesn’t have the energy to deal witht his right now, though, as he hasn’t slept a wink because of exams. But still, the agent stood in front of Ash, smile unwavering. “Good morning, Mr. Okumura.”

 

Ash nodded and let the woman inside their condo, “Please sit. I’ll wake my husband and let him know that we have a visitor.”

 

The blonde went inside Eiji’s room, closing the door behind him. He went over to Eiji, “Eiji? Wake him. She’s… here.”

 

Eiji groaned and blinked, “Ash? What--”

 

“An agent just arrived. I’m really in no condition to deal with this, but we gotta do our best. We’ve gotten so far…”

 

Eiji nodded, “We’ll be fine.”

 

Ash yawned again as they emerged from the room. Eiji took one look at the table full of opened textbooks and frowned at his husband, “Don’t tell me you haven’t slept all night.”

 

“Won’t telling, then.” Ash rubbed at his eyes.

 

Eiji slapped Ash’s arm lightly, “You’re gonna get yourself fatigued like this.”

 

“But exams are next week.”

 

The Japanese sighed. He turned to the agent and smiled, “I’m sorry for him. He has a bad habit of overworking despite how much I tell him to rest.”

 

Trying to make himself useful, Ash started to heat water and grabbed packets of tea. He then tried to get mugs but Ash mishandles one of them. But Eiji was already there, ready to catch the almost fallen mug.

 

“Careful,” Eiji said, He patted Ash’s cheek, “Why don’t you go to the living room and I’ll handle this?”

 

Ash nodded and walked to where the agent was sitting. Ash sat himself across her. She smiled, “I came at a bad time?”

 

“It’s fine,” murmured Ash. “You’re just doing your job.”

 

She nodded and looked at the direction where Eiji was, “According to your records, you two have been married for half a year now.”

 

“That’s right.”

 

“From one to ten, with ten being the highest, how much of a good husband is Eiji?”

 

This made Ash frown, “Rating my husband on how ‘good’ he is to me is bullshit. He’s my husband, why would I evaluate him as if he’s just performing something? Marriage isn’t about that, and you know it.”

 

“A-alright. So, I get that you’re satisfied with the marriage so far?”

 

“Do I have to answer that, really? Just the fact that I’m married to him is already satisfying by itself.”

 

Eiji then reappered from the kitchen, bringing two steaming mugs of tea. He placed them on the small spaces left that weren’t occupied by Ash’s textbooks and reviewers.

 

He sat beside Ash, “You’re going to get sick from not sleeping properly, Ash. How many times have I told you that?”

 

Eiji turned to the agent, “I’m terribly sorry.”

 

She waved him off, “No, that’s fine. I was just talking to your husband about his satisfaction in your marriage. So, let me ask you the same question. Are you satisfied with the marriage? Especially that he’s still a student, unemployed and not able to give you support.”

 

Eiji blinked, “I’m sorry. But, I don’t see the connection of Ash being a student to whether I’m satisfied with our marriage. Staying with him everyday is enough to satisfy me. Plus, he won’t be a student forever.”

 

“But isn’t it tiring and stressful? Paying all the bills yourself?”

 

“Again, our financial status doesn’t say anything about all the happiness I feel whenever I’m with my husband.” Eiji said.

 

The agent turned to Ash, then. “You’re graduating next year. What are your plans?”

 

“I already have offers waiting for me after getting my degree. I’ll just have to choose from those, and then I could finally help my doting husband with the finances. That’s it, I guess. I don’t have any extravagant plans or anything of the sort. I’m… pretty much contented on what I have with Eiji.”

 

“How frequent do you fight with each other?”

 

“Not really,” answered Ash. At the same time, Eiji answered. “Sometimes.”

 

Ash looked at Eiji, “Are you sure about that?”

 

Eiji poked at Ash’s chest, “Yes! You annoy me sometimes because you need to clean up after yourself, you dirty American!”

 

Ash looked aghast, “What! But I make sure I’m always clean, you nitpicky Japanese! I do clean up after myself, don’t fool anyone.”

 

Eiji rolled his eyes, “Whatever.”

 

When the agent smiled, “One last question. You both need to answer at the same time. Whose fart smells the worst.”

 

“Eiji.” “Mine.”

 

They both laughed. Eiji punched Ash’s arm, “See? Now, I admit it!”

 

“That’s because you keep eating your weird smelly Japanese food!”

 

“What? Natto is great and you know it!”

 

“Nah-uh.  Just making me think of how it tasted is just…” Ash faked a shiver.

 

Eiji frowned, “Now, that’s it. I’m going get pumpkins today.”

 

With wide eyes, Ash turned to Eiji. “Wait! I’m sorry. Please, don’t.”

 

The agent was looking at them before chuckling, “I guess we’re pretty much done here. Thank you for the cooperation, Mr. and Mr. Okumura. We’ll be in touch.”

 

Once the agent was out of the door, Ash yawned. “I didn’t think they’d send someone so early.”

 

“They were probably trying to catch us in an uncomfortable time,” Eiji shrugged. “But I think we did good.”

 

“Yeah, we did. Team Okumura is the best,” Ash muttered as his eyelids got heavy.

 

Eiji threw a small notebook at his husband who was still able to catch it, “Sleep, you dork.”

 

* * *

 

Before they know it, their time was up. Two years have passed and Eiji finally got his green card.

 

Ash just arrived at their place after paying Griffin a visit in the hospital. He was actually happy, knowing that his brother will be discharged soon, all thanks to Eiji. He locked the door behind him, turned on the lights, and removed his shoes by the entrance. “Tadaima,” he announced. He frowned as no one answered him back.

 

The unit was empty. Ash hummed. Maybe Eiji got supplies for his latest portfolio? Then, he saw a brown envelope on top of their living room table. He picked it up and checked the contents.

 

Divorce papers, and Eiji already signed them.

 

* * *

 

The moment Eiji closed the door of their place behind him, Ash was already standing up. He gave Eiji the envelope, crossing his arms on his chest. Eiji sighed, thinking that the blonde must’ve signed it too.

 

This was really the end, huh.

 

With his heart heavy, he checked the contents.

 

Only to find out that all of the papers were torn in half.

 

Eiji blinked, trying to make sure that he was really looking at the same documents. He is. He looked at Ash, “What--? But I thought...”

 

Ash stepped closer, “Thought what?”

 

“I mean,” Eiji bit his lip. “I already have a green card. You have no reason to stay. A deal is a deal, right?”

 

“Don’t take me for a fool, Eiji. You and I both know that the deal was already null and void.”

 

“But Ash… You can be free again and… find someone... you really want to get married to. ”

 

“I did find someone.”

 

“Oh,” Eiji wanted to catch his sinking heart but failed.

 

Ash stepped closer until their breaths mixed, “I have a problem with that, though.”

 

When Eiji just stared at him, Ash cupped his cheek. “I’m already married to him. What do I do with him now, Mr. Okumura?”

 

“I think, Mr. Okumura, you should kiss him.”

**Author's Note:**

> hiiii thank you so much for reading!! im really grateful
> 
> pls do leave me some kudos or comments, if it isnt much?
> 
> interact wt me on [twitter](http://www.twitter.com/cheyalinn)


End file.
